Tales of a DTraveler: Distorted Disturbances
by Stephy825
Summary: The hardest job in the dimensions of fanfiction rests on my shoulders. With my trusty pen and otaku-ness, I take on one of the biggest challenges in misplaced fic history: Keeping the Anima world unchanged and undisturbed.
1. Day 1

**A/N: **I actually had this idea a long time ago...I just didn't really know how to write it...until now. XD Yes, this chapter is meant to be quite confusing at first since a lot of terms are going to be introduced. Do not fret, for our main character will explain to us (well more of the +Anima people) later~

Oh yee, this is loosely based on the fic _Anima Tales_ by angelsweet2011. While not exactly her story at all, I'm going to use bits and pieces of her plot here; so some of her fans might notice a bit of familiarity. XD /fail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own +Anima or any of the animes I will use here in this fic. They are just there for the fic/representations. :3

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago, scientists have discovered that humans have more power than they have previously thought possible. This ability is actually very common amongst all of us and would most likely be not taken seriously. But this is serious and majority of the population don't realize it. This power is the human mind...or more specifically, human imagination.<em>

_Yes, with the power of imagination, humans can create and build other dimensions and in the process, create other worlds and lives. They do not realize this as these dimensions always appear in a vast outer plain; invisible to the naked eye and cannot be accessed unless you have the proper equipment. Yet these dimensions are known and get their power from our planet Earth through what most people call 'popularity'. These dimensions all have a 'core' and an 'insignia carrier', but that will not be explained for now as this story does not focus on those kinds of things. This story takes place in the +Anima world, a dimension on its own yet is quite fragile because of unforeseen 'purges'._

_What are these purges you ask? Well, in your case...they are misplaced fanfics. As the world is given filter after filter to combat these purges, there are still many that pass through and disturb the +Anima world. Now this is where I, Ninsei Ishikawa, come in. With my trusty pen and otaku-ness, I take on one of the biggest challenges in misplaced-fic history: Keeping the +Anima world unchanged and undisturbed._

**Day 1 - Meeting the Cast**

_**"Ninsei, have you arrived safely in the +Anima world?"**_

"Don't worry, Ryoma. It's not like this is my first time doing this." a boy of fourteen with black hair and dark purple eyes replied while placing the black cellphone close to his ear. _**"It's procedure so don't blame me. Besides, you never know when something wrong could happen when you're entering the dimension."**_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you picked up the signal to where the purge is?" there was a small pause before his partner responded in a clear tone. _**"Seems that it's coming from a nearby town; about a mile from here. You better get there quickly; the purge has been left alone for about an hour now."**_

"Got it. I'll report back once the problem has been dealt with." with that, he closed his phone, dropped it in to his pants pocket and took out a small silver-coated marker. "Never know when something wrong could happen when you're _in_ the dimension." he muttered; repeating his friend's words. Clenching the pen tightly, he started to run along the dirt path he was on until he saw the empty horizon change in to one with a village close by. He could hear screams coming from there; a clear sign that something bad was going on. But as Ninsei moved closer and closer to where he was supposed to go, he soon realized that it wasn't a village he saw.

It was a circus tent.

"M-m-monster!"

At last, Ninsei was just a few meters from the tent and he could clearly see that everything was in chaos. People were running and panicking like crazy; yelling that there was a monster on the loose and he was destroying the tent. From where the teen was standing, said place looked perfectly fine...until a kid with black wings carrying another boy came out. Ninsei knew that he wasn't supposed to be concerned about them; he was looking for a _Naruto purge_, not a weird boy with crow-like wings.

As he moved towards the entrance, he soon found the person (or maybe animal) he was looking for. A distorted blond spiky-haired boy with a reddish aura and nine tails jumped out of the tent; growling at Ninsei as he drew closer towards him. "Tch, Naruto's out of control again." the teen mumbled to himself as he took out the cap of the pen he was still holding in his hand. Swiftly, he drew a circle in front of him; the black ink floated in the air like magic. The circle then glowed brightly and turned in to a golden ring that flew towards Naruto and surrounded him. The ring then quickly restrained him; preventing his legs and arms from moving. Once the boy was sure he was immobilized, he approached him cautiously and drew a simple spiral in front of the nine-tailed fox. "Purge deletion, ready. In five...four...three-"

Before he could continue, the blond boy broke out of the ring, which stunned him so much that he didn't move, and that was a fatal mistake. The purge didn't hesitate in attacking him, and he would've been sliced in to pieces if it not for someone saving him.

The part where someone grabbed him was a blur; he only got his bearings when they both landed on the ground not far from where the kyubi was on a rampage. "Are you okay?" a soft voice asked him. Ninsei was still too shocked to speak; but he soon shook off his surprise and pushed the person that saved him out of the way. "Sorry, but I have to do something." I'll apologize and thank him later.

He gritted his teeth as he approached the boy; thinking of what could at least stall him for five seconds so that he'll be able to delete him successfully. "Wait...duh!" he mentally face-palmed. Acting quickly, he drew a bowl and a bunch of noodles on top and materialized it. "Hey, demon fox!" he called which immediately grabbed the attention of the said creature. "Here's some ramen!"

The teen threw the food as hard as he could and Naruto easily caught it with delight. The aura around him seemed to fade for a few moments; it was his only chance to act. He repeated the same thing he did a while ago and hoped it would work this time. "Purge deletion, ready. In five...four...three...two...one-" out of the blue, his eyes glowed a bright gold from purple; the spiral that was drawn in the air glowed as well; surrounding Naruto in a thick gold dome. "_Activate_!" a large explosion resonated from the dome; whatever was inside couldn't be seen because of the thick gray smoke. A few seconds later, it cleared up and the person inside...was gone as if he just vanished in to thin air. With a small smirk, he opened his phone, pressed a button and waited for a voice to answer. "Purge has been successfully deleted, Ryoma."

_**"Ah, is that so? I'll get ready with the MAP then. Just sit tight and wait for further instructions."**_

It wasn't before long until the sky suddenly turned a darker shade of gray as if a thunderstorm was approaching the tent. Everyone was still panicking, but they were more of curious as to what happened to the monster-like thing. Before they could even question what Ninsei just did, tiny sparkling snowflakes started to fall from the clouds. The teen looked up with a smile while everyone else collapsed on the ground as if sleeping powder had been sprinkled over them. The black-haired male was the only one not affected; he simply watched silently as the crowds fell by the dozens; all were unconscious but unharmed.

"One of things I like about this job is the sight of those snowflakes..." he admitted softly to himself. It won't be long before everyone wakes up again with no recollection with what happened. To remember everything is one of the perks of being a D-Traveler, Ninsei thought.

There was one thing that was nagging him though...what happened to the boy with black wings? As he moved around; trying to avoid stepping on people by accident, he couldn't find him or the person he was carrying anywhere. It was strange.

Not that it really mattered though.

-o-

The black-haired male was leaning on one of the wooden pillars that supported the tent as he watched the people fix up things for the day; the circus performance was well over and the sun was about to set. He was getting impatient; where were the orders from Leader on what to do next?

"..."

Even if it was a silent stare, Ninsei shivered so badly that he nearly fell from where he was leaning on. The D-Traveler was able to recover pretty quickly though; enough to face the person that was staring (glaring?) at him. He was a teen like him except around a few years older, with silver hair only there were some small blue beads attached to some of his bangs. His eyes were also gray and looked empty...like he wasn't really thinking much of anything at all other than what was in front of him. "Uuh...why are you staring at me?"

The older teen was still silent; but there was a sense of familiarity in them. "Ah, wait, you were-"

"...Senri."

"Y-you're name's Senri?" he nodded. "Oh, my name's Ninsei. It's nice to meet you, Senri." he was about to say 'thanks for saving me a while ago' but he almost forgot that he wouldn't remember even doing such. It was a good thing he stopped himself before saying so. "...circle."

The younger teen flinched visibly. _Does he remember? It can't be...it didn't look like there weren't any problems about the MAP._

"Fox...where did he go?"

_Should I tell him? It doesn't look like the program affected him so maybe he's..._

"He's not here anymore, Senri. This may sound harsh, but he wasn't supposed to be here."

"Here..?"

"Yeah." Ninsei felt awkward about the guy's silent attitude, but either way he pressed on; trying his best to explain. "He belonged somewhere else, but something moved him here by accident. I just made him go back to where he was supposed to be." _I don't think telling him that he's gone forever would help in explaining this at all._

At that moment, his cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket; making said boy flinch again to the older teen's concern. "E-excuse me for a sec." he scooted a little farther away and turned around. Glancing at Senri to make sure he was out of earshot, he flicked open his phone and placed it close to his ear. "You have really bad timing, Ryoma." he whispered with annoyance.

_**"Whatever, I'm calling because they finally got the orders for you."**_

"It's about time." there was a short pause that followed afterward. "_Well_?"

_**"Uh...**_**well**_**...it looks like you're going to stay there for a while."**__ that isn't very new-__**"And by a while; I mean the rest of the summer."**_

"_What_?" he swiftly closed his mouth in fear that the person behind him would question what was going on. "What do you mean by the rest of the summer? I thought I'm only on a temporary scouting shift!" _besides, I didn't plan to spend my entire summer chasing off purges and staying in a world without electricity!_ _**"I don't really know what's going through Leader's mind right now, but he ordered me not to let you out there until a few days before school starts. I'm really sorry, Ninsei, but you're pretty much stuck there. You might as well search for the insignia carrier of that dimension and stick with him for now; at least that way you won't feel so lost."**_

"The insignia carrier..." he glanced behind him again at Senri; who was still standing there with a floating question mark above his head. "I think I already found him, Ryoma."

_**"Really?"**_

"I found this guy that wasn't affected by the MAP." another pause. _**"It doesn't mean that he's the insignia carrier, mind you. He could be close to one, but not exactly him."**_

"So you're saying he's one of his friends?"

_**"Probably."**_ _this is getting terribly complicated._ _**"Well, I can't really chat with you for long, Ninsei. You're not the only one I have to look after."**_

"Nn, I know that. See ya in three months then, Ryoma."

_**"Good luck out there."**_ and that was the end of the conversation.

"...friend?" the sudden question sent chills down the black-haired boy's spine especially since the voice was inches away from him. "S-s-something like that." he answered. "Anyway, do you know a good place to sleep, Senri?" he shook his head which made the younger boy sigh. "We better start looking for some sort of inn then." before he could even move to the other direction, he accidentally bumped in to another kid; making said boy fall on the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry-"

"No, it was my fault; let me help you up." he outstretched his hand to the boy who had black hair and brown eyes and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Hey, my name's Cooro, what's yours?" the D-Traveler felt something strange emanating from him; the only energy that an insignia carrier can hold. He smiled inwardly.

"Ninsei. Nice to meet you, Cooro."


	2. Day 2, Part 1

**Day 2, Part 1 - Rush**

Ninsei groaned loudly as someone began to shake him a little too violently from his sleep. With his eyes still closed, he kept on grasping air until he felt the culprit's face...and proceeded to pinch his cheek. "_Ouch_!" a childish voice came out as the boy let the teen go. "You didn't need to do it that hard, Ninsei."

Said male was still lying down on the grass; trying his best to fall asleep again. "_You're_ the one that started shaking me." he grumbled; realizing that there was no point anymore and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before looking around. He spotted Senri cooking something nearby the fire they made last night, Cooro was just right in front of him, and..."Where's that other kid?"

"Husky? He went fishing." the black-haired boy answered simply. "Hey, Ninsei, is the fox guy really gone?"

"Eh?" the question woke him up all right; but it wasn't exactly alarming. He knew that they were going to ask; especially this little crow (he just looked like the curious type). "Yeah, gone. Erased." he turned his attention to the young boy close to him. "Does it bother you, Cooro?"

"Not really; you said that they weren't supposed to exist here, right? And they're not really real anyway."

"That's just our point of view. What do you truly think of it-?" _insignia carrier?_

He was silent; pondering over the question for a while before responding. "I guess so..."

Ninsei frowned a little. "He's pretty unsure; I don't remember him being like that..." he thought to himself. Right at that moment, a boy with silver-blue hair and matching colored eyes came out of the nearby bushes; holding some fishes in his hands and completely soaked to the bone. "Yay, you're back, Husky! I was getting hungry."

"Is food the only thing you think about, Cooro?" said child replied with an irritated expression. The younger teen couldn't help but sigh in relief; at least there was another sane or probably mature person in this group. He wasn't sure about Senri; the guy was just too quiet. But from what he gathered, he was very protective of them all the same. He would make a great ally.

"Hey, so, what are you guys planning to do now?" he asked the trio. It was only Husky that gave a disapproving glare. "The bigger question would be why you're still hanging around with us. I thought you're only going to stay for the night and go on your mission or whatever you said."

"I am on a mission; a mission that requires you three."

"We don't allow freeloaders."

"Who said I was freeloading?"

The boy scowled at him. "I don't trust you." he told him bluntly, and Ninsei didn't even flinch. "That's fine. I don't need you to trust me to accomplish what I have to do." Husky ignored him and turned his attention to the naive one of the +Anima. Before he said anything, he dragged the kid a little deeper in to the forest before speaking to him. "Seriously, Cooro, you're really going to let this guy join us?"

He was already eating some of the cooked fish that Senri made for him. "Why not? It's not like he's going to hurt us."

"Yeah, but, really? _Another dimension_? That's the _stupidest_ excuse I've ever heard."

"But you saw that weird kid with the fox tails right?"

"That could be an illusion he made or something. Or maybe the kid was a +Anima and he _killed_ him."

The crow was silent for a moment; trying to process the theory his friend came up with. Killed? He did mention that he 'erased' the boy..."Ninsei wouldn't do anything like that, Husky."

"Tch, I can't believe you would trust someone like him."

And Cooro didn't bother arguing anymore. There was nothing he could do that could change his mind; he would have to let his newfound friend prove himself to him.

After their little discussion settled down, they decided to head back to the campsite where the other two were waiting. But strangely enough, Ninsei was nowhere to be found; as if he just suddenly disappeared. "Hey, where did he go?" Husky questioned to no one in particular at first. "Hey, Senri, do you know where that guy went?"

The older teen simply shook his head. The silver-haired male sighed; he was probably too concentrated on the cooked fish to notice him leave. "Well, at least that takes care of him."

"I...I want to go look for Ninsei." Cooro said out of the blue. The other boy turned to him with a hardened glare. "Forget it. He's on his own."

"But-"

"_Let it go_, Cooro." he told him firmly. Said child cringed visibly, and with that he didn't bother asking again. He was still very worried about him though; even in the daytime the forest can be dangerous if one isn't careful...

-o-

"Another purge already? What and where is it?"

"Well, I don't really know the exact details of the purge, but I know it's from Bleach." _Bleach. The only thing more dangerous than demon foxes are human hollows with thick swords. Joy._ "As to where it is...it actually came out close to where you are now."

"Wait, really? Odd, I haven't sensed anything out of the ordinary-" right after Ninsei said that, he felt a strange vibe coming closer and closer to him. "Speak of the devil. I'll call you back when I'm done, Ryoma."

"Actually the others are trying to gather more info on the purge. I'll message you more of the situation once I get it."

"'Kay, thanks." and he quickly closed the phone shut as he went on a battle stance; waiting for whatever was there to come out. He was silent for about a minute; it was only then he realized that the other person was copying what he was doing. "Show yourself."

The first thing that peered out of the bush was the tip of a sword. As soon as Ninsei took out his pen, the rest of the person came in to view, and he couldn't help but be shocked. "N-no way..." there in front of him stood a very familiar character; one with short black hair that was spiky at the end, violet-blue eyes, a black kimono, and a normal looking katana still pointed right at the teen. "_Rukia_?"

The girl was now as surprised as Ninsei. "How did you know my name? Who are you? You can see me?" with each question the sword she held seemed to get closer and closer to his body; he couldn't help but take a step back. "Put down your zanpakuto first and then I'll explain as quickly as I can." still stunned, the shinigami did as he said, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Tell me what is going on, _boy_."

"Has Rukia always been this...demanding?" he thought to himself before answering. "To simply put things, you're not in Soul Society, or wherever you came from now."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

_...she's clearly a purge; no doubt._ "Fine, lemme say something that isn't so obvious. You're in another dimension."

"You've _got_ to be joking."

"No, I'm not. I'm a D-Traveler, and it is my job to take people like you back to where you've come from. Though," he couldn't help but chuckle. "normally the people I find lost here go berserk or something. I never thought I would see the day that I would actually be talking to a purge. Hah, well I better get this-"

"I'm not leaving here until I find Ichigo." that caught Ninsei's attention. "Wait, _what_? You came here with someone else?"

"Yes, I came with a friend of mine. I don't know how you know my name, but if you know me, I assume you know my friend as well." _duh, he's like the main character of Bleach. Everyone knows him!_

Out of the blue, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. The teen was hesitant to pick it up; but either way he grabbed it and checked the message.

_**"Apparently, Ninsei, the purge is actually carrying two people. One of them is identified to be **_**Rukia Kuchiki_, and the other one is _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Unfortunately, one of them is probably going haywire about now. So whichever you find first, you have to deal with the malfunctioned one immediately. Reply to this message once you've terminated the purge. Thanks._**

**_-From, Ryoma_**

**_PS. If Ichigo is the one that's going insane, I wish good luck to you. He's probably in his Hollow form now."_**

A cold, chilling wind blew over him. He glanced at the shinigami, then at the message, and cursed. "I hate you, Ryoma." he muttered as he flicked his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Taking out the lid of his pen, he quickly drew a long triangle with an extended line at the bottom with a single stroke. It then started to glow brightly; taking the form of a real sword; its weight a little heavy but it fits snuggly on Ninsei's grasp; as if it was made especially for him. "Rukia, I need your help."

"You found Ichigo?"

"Well, not exactly, but we can track him down. And we need to do it. Fast." _who knows what damage he can cause in the purge state._ Ninsei shuddered.

And that's when he heard a loud scream that froze him entirely. "Shoot! That was-" the teen didn't bother finishing his sentence as he began to run towards the direction where the voice came from with the girl close behind him. "I can sense a huge amount of spiritual pressure nearby..!"

The teen gritted his teeth as he clenched the hilt of his sword even tighter.

_I hope we're not too late..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay another update~ Hehe, sorry it took a while, but school's just that annoying, eh. I don't really know where this is going anymore (even if this is just the second chapter) yet either way I think you're gonna see a lot of familiar faces popping up here and there. And yes, this chapter is split in to two (at least, I presume it's only 2) parts. Second part will come in the next update. Hopefully I can make up some kind of decent battle scene with my limited knowledge in Bleach. X_X

Review, please?


	3. Day 2, Part 2

**A/N: **A bit action-packed, but not much. Guess I got a little lazy with this one...hm. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you guys. I really really appreciate them. ^_^ Mind doing it again with this chapter? I promise to update faster if you do. :D

* * *

><p>Day 2, Part 2 - Clash<p>

Ninsei expected the worse when the trees would clear out and he would stand at the clearing where he was not long ago. Ryoma may have this weird sense of humor at times, but when it came to mission he doesn't joke about things, and that's what got the teen on edge. He didn't know much about Bleach to begin with, but he had watched a couple of episodes when he was bored. He knew what hollows were, and he knew that Ichigo himself was one. The only problem is he never saw what said orange haired dude looked like at that state...or how powerful he was.

When he finally got to the campsite, he couldn't help but stand there motionless for about five seconds. There on the ground was Husky, bleeding from a wound on his right shoulder and wincing in pain; his eyes were closed as his body trembled from the loss of blood. Senri was kneeling; trying to stand up but failing to because of the gash in his leg. He wasn't sure whether that was stopping him or the bigger wound that stretched across his chest. The teen's arm was still in its Anima form though, as if showing that he wasn't giving up just yet. What scared him the most was Cooro, whose neck was in the grip of someone that could be the strongest opponent he ever faced in his job as a D-Traveler. "_yOu...StrOnG_..." the supposed shinigami mumbled with an eerie tone as he faced Ninsei with bloodthirsty eyes. He dropped the black-haired boy and he hit the ground, still motionless. "_YoU'Re nOt liKe ThEm_..."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she appeared behind Ninsei. She also froze when she saw the scene in front of her; her fist shaking with her zanpakuto at hand. "_This is bad...if I can't take him out, these guys are going to die.._!" the younger teen gritted his teeth as the two stared at the berserk purge. "Rukia, I need your help."

"You want a distraction?" he was surprised that she was able to predict what he was about to say. "I need him immobilized for five seconds."

"I'll try."

"_sToP TalKIng_!_ fIGht_!" the hollow roared as he rushed towards them with his large sword ready to strike. The other shinigami blocked it as the weapon was going to strike Ninsei, but Rukia's hands were shaking as she held on. The D-Traveler with his own sword quickly slashed the opponent on his right shoulder which caused him to stagger back, but surprisingly even with blood dripping from the fresh wound, he simply smirked and shrugged it off. Swiftly going back to a battle stance, he charged again and Rukia blocked; their swords creating a loud metallic noise as they made contact. But this time Ichigo was able to easily push her off, which sent her to the ground without effort. Without wasting time, he took one step and lunged himself towards the black-haired male; his zanpakuto pointed straight at him. Acting fast, he dissolved the sword which turned back in to a pen and drew a circle in the air. Finishing the drawing with a dot at the center, it glowed and materialized in to a thick shield. The sword made a small dent on it, but the stunned hollow was the opening they both needed. "_Rukia_!"

"_Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii_-" she chanted as her rapidly drew symbols in the air. Her body then glowed a bright red, and Ichigo followed suit. "-_Geki_!" out of the blue, the hollow became paralyzed; his face filled with anger. "_gAAAh_!"

"I can't hold him for long, do it now!" the D-Traveler nodded and turned the shield back to its original form. He then drew a spiral and concentrated as much as he could. "Purge deletion, ready. In five, four, three, two, one..._activate_!" and just like what happened with the previous purge, he was gone without a trace.

He was breathing heavily; relieved that everything was over. Falling on his knees, he couldn't help but smile over the win...though he still wasn't out of the woods yet, the others were badly injured...he feared the worst for all of them. Especially Cooro. "You weren't hurt, right?" he asked his companion who seemed to be in the same state as himself. She looked shaken at what just happened. "Not even a scratch, amazingly."

"Hah...that means we were lucky then, weren't we?" he mumbled with a forced laugh. Taking out his cellphone, he was about to press the call button until he realized something. "Oh, right, I need to send you back too, Rukia."

"You're going to bring me back to where I came from?"

"Something like that..."

"If that's the case, I am ready."

"Good. Just stay still, okay?" not bothering anymore to stand, he repeated his action a while ago; a golden dorm soon surrounding her. "That wasn't Ichigo we fought, wasn't it?" she suddenly asked. Ninsei hesitated before responding. "...no, it wasn't." without another word, he recited the incantation and was soon alone with three now unconscious figures on the ground. "They must've passed out while we were trying to fend him off." he mused aloud. Turning his attention back to his cellphone, he pressed the button and waited for someone to answer. "You still alive?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be calling?"

"True. Anyway, that also means that you were able to take 'em out already, eh?"

"Just hurry up with the MAP, Ryoma. The others are frickin' dying because of that purge."

"'Course. You will see the awesome snowflakes shortly."

"I better or else I'm going to beat you up when I get back." with that, he ended the conversation and sighed deeply. "I guess I'm going to be watching Bleach again..."

-o-

It never ceased to amaze him how the MAP could fix up so many things and make everyone forget about whatever that was needed to be forgotten about...well, that was the normal case. But they were supposedly the main characters, weren't they? That meant that the program could possibly have only healed them, but the rest still had all of their memories intact before they passed out. It scared him that they might question him about it. What was he going to say? Sure, he explained what purges were and all the basic yet not so revealing stuff, but...that experience with Ichigo...that could twist them in some way that was never supposed to happen. And only when he would leave the dimension was when Ryoma and the others could truly fix up everything. Cooro and the gang shouldn't even recognize him after this long mission. If they stray from the storyline too far, then that could break something, and then..._and then_...

"I was really worried about you, Ninsei. Where did you go?" the younger black-haired boy asked him out of the blue. It came out so normally and suddenly that the D-Traveler couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments before stuttering in reply. "N-nowhere, really. J-just a long walk..."

Husky eyed him suspiciously. "That can't be the best excuse you can come up with."

"Well it's true, kid. Believe it." he mentally slapped himself from actually saying Naruto's catchphrase. _Did I get scarred for life or something from that fight too?_ The younger teen shook his head as if trying to get off a trance and showed a firm expression. "I swear I'm telling the truth." he repeated.

The silver-blue haired boy's glare didn't waver, not one bit. Senri was leaning on a tree; watching the entire scene unfold. Ninsei had this uncomfortable feeling that the bear +Anima was also staring right at him, as if trying to figure out if what he saying wasn't false. He gulped once; somewhat anticipating for information about Ichigo, how they managed to survive, and if Ninsei was in their side.

"Husky, Ninsei didn't do anything wrong, so why are you still sounding like you don't trust him?" Cooro suddenly interjected.

"Didn't do anything wrong?" he repeated. "Cooro, you saw what happened a while ago! He brought the freaky mask dude and tried to kill us!"

"That wasn't Ninsei's fault!" it was the first time that said teen ever hear him raise his voice like that. It reminded him that these people...they weren't the exact-or real thing. They were just representations of the original. A doll or scapegoat other little humans can play with as they let their own imagination flow.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because...because he was the one that saved us." they were all silent for a moment. Husky had a look of disbelief, Senri didn't seem to react but showed more interest, and the D-Traveler was just plain shocked. "I...I don't know exactly what happened, but I saw Ninsei rushing to the guy with a sword. He was there, and he was trying to protect us." he then turned to the oldest member of their group. "You saw him too, right, Senri?"

It annoyed Husky that said teen just nodded; but at the same time he was outnumbered...there was no way he could convince them now. "...I still don't like you, freeloader."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The fish +Anima exhaled sharply. "If you weren't with us, we would've been at the next town by now. We should move; it's almost noon."

"Okay then." after taking whatever they could get for their journey, they left the campsite and soon ended up on the main road that supposedly lead to the next town. They were all silent for reasons that Ninsei wasn't sure of, but he knew why he himself was silent. He only realized then when he reached in to his pocket before they left; thankfully none of them noticed him take out the object. He was shocked. It gave him a mix of sadness, anger, determination, yet most of all confusion.

He was staring at the bloody pen that injured Ichigo not long ago, but normally his blood would've been gone by now (as the purge no longer exists). Something was seriously wrong, and the D-Traveler feared the worst of what was going to happen next.


End file.
